


walk you home

by pixelhearts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, accidentally a lot of crying sorry i was having sad hours when i wrote it, everyone is born in 2000, its basic they get paired for a project school project, the time span is like a couple months or so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelhearts/pseuds/pixelhearts
Summary: Renjun is shy and Jeno is oblivious. They get paired for a art project worth most their grade, but end up distracted most the time.





	walk you home

**Author's Note:**

> this is for mars <3  
> sorry if its a bit of a mess

Renjun was sure this should be illegal. Could the teacher really make them pair up with a random person from another class, and meet up outside of class? What if they were a creep? What if they hate each other? God, at this present moment Renjun really just wanted to disappear, this whole thing was completely out of his comfort zone. 

 

The teacher loudly clapped her hands together, sighing. “Okay class, come up and choose a name out of the bowl.” 

 

Renjun sighed, listening to his teacher call names one by one, dreading his to be called. Well, unfortunately Renjun’s name was called. He walked up to the bowl at the front of the class and pulled out the small paper, unfolding it to see the name  _ “Lee Jeno” _ . He quickly walked back to his spot next to Chenle, and wrote the name down in his notebook incase he lost it.

 

“Who'd you get?” Chenle whispered.

 

Renjun clicked his tongue. “Lee Jeno, do you know him?” 

 

“Nope! I still barely know anyone.” Chenle says, offering a small smile. It looked innocent enough but Renjun knew Chenle was still having a hard time adjusting to life in Korea. 

 

“Don't worry Lele, you'll make friends soon.” Renjun assures the blonde.

 

“You're the only friend I really need, Renjun.” the younger jokes, earning a punch from Renjun.

 

Renjun ruffles Chenle’s hair, “Who did you get anyway?” 

 

“Park Jisung,” he puffs, eyebrows furrowing wondering who jisung was.

 

“I don't know him either, I bet Mark does though, he knows everyone.” he laughed.

 

Chenle nodded, agreeing. “You're right.” 

  
  
  


The chinese duo strolled into the lunch room, letting the crowd of people guide them through the line before making their way to their usual table with Mark.

 

“Hey Mark,” greeted Renjun, he pulled out two chairs for him and Chenle. 

 

Mark looked up from his meal at the two coming to join him. “Hey, you guys pick a name for that weird art project yet?” 

 

“Yes, I got someone named Lee Jeno,” Renjun groaned.

 

“And I got Park Jisung,” Chenle chimed in. 

 

“Tell me why I know both those people but I don't know my partner, Lee Donghyuck,” Mark grumbled, pushing his lunch around. 

 

“You were right, he does know everyone, almost.” Chenle winked. “Tell us now whether we should be worried about our partners,” the boy begged.

 

“I mean, I dont  _ know them _ , know them,” Mark explained. “but I'm pretty sure they’re both nice.” he assured.

 

“Not helpful.” Renjun deadpanned. 

 

Mark rolled his eyes and pushed his untouched lunch away, then went back to playing games on his phone. That was until a orange haired boy came over and joined them with a wide smile.

 

“Mark Lee!! I'm Hyuck, your project partner. I figured since I knew who you were i’d just make things simple and introduce myself now.” he was already pulling out his phone and handing it to Mark before he could even finish his own sentence. “Can I have your number so we can make plans?” 

 

“U-uh, yes of course, yeah.” Mark stuttered, taking the phone from Donghyuck.

 

“Thank you! I'll text you, Mark!” and with that he ran off to another table. 

 

Silence rang for a few moments. Mark then opened his mouth “Can we trade partners, please?” 

 

“Nope.” both boys answered simultaneously. 

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  


It was already the next day and the teacher was explaining how they would meet up with their partners for the first time. Basically it was gonna be a whole mess in the gym after school, could they really not come up with something more organized? Renjun’s knuckles were white under his desk, he couldn't help being so anxious about the whole thing. He not only had to meet up with a kid he didn't know, but he had to find him in a huge group of people? It was decided he's gonna sit against the wall ‘till this “Lee Jeno” is the only one left because there's no way he's going around the gym yelling his name. 

 

Directly after school, Renjun entered the gym and immediately walked to the opposite wall and sat, pulling out his sketchbook to draw random things. After a while, he finally looked up when he sensed someone getting near him, and saw the number of people had decreased by a lot. Chenle was walking towards him already with a bright blue haired boy in tow.

 

“Renjun! I found my partner, this is Jisung!” the younger grinned, “isn't his hair cool!”  Renjun was happy to see Chenle was already comfortable with his partner. He had to admit seeing Lele’s getting along well with his partner, from what he could tell made him feel better.

 

“Nice hair,” he nodded. Renjun could definitely appreciate someone with a bold hair color choice. “Hi, I’m Renjun,” he spoke, earning a simple nod from Jisung. 

 

“He's shy, I think.” Chenle says, explaining why Jisung seemed to prefer to not speak. “Oh yeah, your partner, Junnie!! Jisung, do you know a Lee Jeno?” 

 

“Lee Jeno? Yeah I do,” Renjun eyes widened, surprised he knew his partner, and that Jisung actually had a fairly deep raspy voice. It definitely didn't match his boyish face. “He's on dance team with me. That's him over there, the blonde one.” he followed where the boy was pointing to see a platinum blonde boy sitting on the bleachers, pouting by the looks of it. Renjun had to admit the sight put a small smile on his face.

 

Renjun stood, offering a small smile to jisung which he returned, “Ah thank you, I guess I should go meet him.” 

 

“Of course, don't worry, Jeno is nice.” Renjun smiled, appreciating the reassurance from Jisung.  

 

He packed up his things and walked carefully over to the bleachers. As he started to approach Jeno, he was surprised to see he'd already gained his attention of the blonde and was being offered a dazzling smile. 

 

Jeno stood up excitedly, “Are you Renjun?!” 

 

“I am, you’re Jeno?” he asked, even though the answer was already obvious. 

 

“Yup thats me!” he smiled. “Cool! So let’s swap numbers and meet soon, yeah?” he held out his phone to Renjun with no hesitation.

 

“O-of course!” Renjun shakily pulled out his phone, handing it over and taking Jeno’s. He entered his name as  _ “Renjun (art project)” _ and handed the phone back. 

 

“I'll text you soon!” Jeno smiled, handing the phone back. Renjun nodded as Chenle and Jisung approached them.

 

“Bye Jisung!” Chenle yelled, the blue haired boy waved back smiling. “New friennnnnd.” he sang happily, hanging off Renjun.

 

“You definitely seem happy,” Renjun inquired raising his eyebrows.

 

“Yup! Do you like your partner?” Chenle asked.

 

“He seems fine,” he pulled out his phone, curious what Jeno save himself as. He pinched the bridge of his nose seeing Jeno saved himself as Jeno with a bunch of emojis, which Renjun quickly changed to just _ “Jeno (art project)”.   _

 

Chenle tiptoed over Renjun trying to see Renjun’s phone. “What are you doing?” 

 

Renjun turned his phone slightly, letting the boy have a clear view. “Changing Jeno’s name in my phone.” 

 

Chenle gasped, grasping Renjun’s jacket. “You traded numbers? That's smart!” 

 

“Wait you and Jisung didn't? Did you at least plan something?” Renjun questioned, turning around to face chenle.

 

Chenle shrugged, brushing his irresponsibility off. “Uhhhh I forgot, hey can we meet when you and Jeno meet?” 

 

Renjun sighed, shaking his head. “Lele, sometimes you make me wonder. I'll text you when me and Jeno are meeting. I'm sure he can bring Jisung along.” 

 

Chenle grinned, “Thanks!” 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Do you want to get ice cream?” Renjun was rolling his eyes, but he expected nothing less from Chenle and it was actually a reason he liked him.

 

“Yes!!” he squealed, already pulling him out the doors. 

  
  
  


They ate ice cream and told stories. Well it was mostly Chenle and Renjun laughing when the younger would start laughing like a dolphin before he could finish his sentence. Chenle and Renjun hadn't been friends for all that long; but when chenle came 6 months ago as a foreign exchange student, Renjun immediately took him under his wing. He remembered how hard it was when he first came to this school and there was no one around who he could speak to in his native tongue. Chenle and Renjun continued their story telling and telling bad jokes, frankly they were lucky the employee who served them had gone MIA because they definitely weren’t quiet. But that ended when Mark came in and joined them at the table saying nothing. The boy looked disheveled, his hair was sticking up in different directions and he had paint on his face and arms.

 

“What happened to you?” Asked Renjun, looking at Mark in bewildered.

 

He leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath, “Donghyuck.”

 

Renjun and Chenle looked at each other, confused. “Um, okay,” Chenle mumbled. “Did you start your project?”

 

Mark blushed, “Donghyuck did,” he started brushing his fingers through his hair in attempt to fix the mess Donghyuck had made. “He's a photographer, I didn't even know that was a option.”

 

“Well I guess they did say anything…you dont think Jeno’s a photographer, right? I hate having my picture taken,” Renjun sighed, with his luck most likely Jeno would definitely end up being a photographer.

 

Chenle simply smiled at them stating a quick,  “It'll all work out.” he wrapped his arm around Renjun. “Even if he is one, Jun, it won't be that bad. You'd be a good model.” 

 

“Thanks Lele.” Renjun nodded, but he didn't really believe chenle, he was sure this was going to be a disaster. A huge awkward disaster.

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


Renjun woke up early on Saturday morning groaning, the realization hit that he really did need to meet with Jeno today to finally get the ball rolling on their projects. He’d done the math and there was no way he could ignore this project and pass, not to mention he’d feel far to guilty putting Jeno in that situation. He just wanted to be a good project partner. He sat up, rubbing his eyes before sliding on his glasses. He grabbed his phone, surprised to see he already had 4 messages. One from Chenle asking what was happening today, another from Jeno asking if they could meet today and if he'd bring Chenle for jisung, and two from mark complaining about his project partner that he already decided to ignore. He quickly texted Chenle telling him they were meeting Jeno and Jisung today. Then texted Jeno asking to meet in front of the school in a hour which he replied with a okay.

 

“ _ Do I really have to do this? _ ” he thought to himself. With a grunt he forced himself up, texted chenle and started to get ready. Once he was done he headed downstairs to leave but not before being stopped by his mom. 

 

She laid her head back on the couch making sure Renjun saw her, “Where are you going?” 

 

Renjun sighed and picked up his backpack from by the door and turned back to his mother. “I have to meet someone for a project, unfortunately.” 

 

She rolled her eyes, “It won't kill you to make a new friend,” Renjun pouted and she laughed. “Get the door before you leave? I hear someone walking up the steps.” 

 

Renjun walked over and opened the door to find Chenle about to knock. “weren’t we supposed to meet at the school?” he questioned before turning back and telling his mom he and Chenle were leaving.

 

Chenle walked down the stairs and turned to smile at Renjun, “I thought we could just walk together, Junnie!” 

 

Renjun smiled and walked down the steps to Chenle’s side. “Thanks then i guess, Lele.” 

 

They walked to the school in what they thought was a timely fashion; but realized when they arrived and Jisung and Jeno were waiting for them that maybe the slight detour to try and pet a dog had slowed them down. But really how could they not stop and pet the dog when it looked so excited to see them? Chenle began running over to the two, waving his arms and laughing, that kid is so enthusiastic about becoming friends with Jisung. Renjun approached slowly, anxiety still eating at him. He smiled nervously at Jeno as he approached him and jisung closely behind Chenle. 

 

“Ah sorry we’re late Jeno, um, there was a dog?” he chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.  _ It was such a lame excuse _ .

 

“Don't worry, I would have stopped for a dog too.” Jeno assured, smiling widely.

 

Renjun smiled and they began walking behind Chenle and Jisung. Well Jeno did, he was slightly behind him. Jeno looked different outside of school with no uniform. Renjun supposed it was a good different, he looked good in casual clothes. He also noticed how good Jeno’s hair looked; it was sort of messy and the roots were starting to show, but to Renjun it looked so nice. 

 

The boy immediately shook his head, realizing that what he was doing qualified as “checking out” Jeno; then sighed without thinking, accidentally catching the attention of a certain blonde. He immediately redirected his stare to somewhere that was not Jeno, trying not to seem suspicious. 

 

“Hey, Renjun,” Jeno called, catching his attention, “are you okay? You're a bit red,” sounding a bit concerned.

 

Chenle turned around, obviously worried. “Junnie, are you cold or something?” 

 

“N-no!” he stuttered nervously. “I just- I don't know? So, uh, where are we going anyway?” 

 

“Weren't you listening? We’re going to the diner!” Chenle put his arm around Renjun’s shoulders and began to lead him down the sidewalk once again, before leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Are you sure you’re okay? If it’s too much for today I can come up with something so we can leave,” 

 

“Thanks, Chenle. I’m okay.” Renjun definitely wasn't gonna tell him he was red because he had started checking out Jeno without thinking about it, Chenle would never let him live it down. 

 

The four boys walked into the diner, heading for booth in the back where they could hopefully have some quiet to get some work done. Chenle and Renjun sat across from each other reluctantly, but they did actually come here to work. Jisung and Chenle immediately seemed comfortable right away and dived right into working on their project (sort of), there was a lot of giggling happening for it all to be work.  

 

Jeno shifted his body to face Renjun a bit, “So, Renjun, any ideas for what you want to do?” he asked.

 

“Um, well I was just planning on doing portrait of you,” he began, pulling out a sketchbook and without thinking Renjun continued his thought that was supposed to be private, “maybe one when you're smiling, since you have a really nice smile.” Renjun’s face immediately heated up, regretting to have ever opened his mouth. “Uh, I--”   
  


“You have a nice smile too, Renjun.” Renjun felt a little better noticing Jeno’s cheeks were also a bit pink. 

 

“Loser.” Chenle deadpanned before laughing at Renjun.

 

“Hey brat, I WILL choke you.” he said sternly, pointing a finger at Chenle’s face.

 

Chenle immediately threw his hands up in surrender. “Shutting up now, please dont choke me again Junnie!” 

 

Jisungs eyes widened, looking between Chenle and Renjun. “Again?!” Jisung yelled. 

 

“Well to be honest I was basically asking for it,” Chenle admitted, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Never pegged you for the violent type Renjun,” Jeno laughed along with the other two. 

 

_ ‘His smile really was something’ _ Renjun thought. “Uh, Jeno what about your project?” the smaller boy asked, secretly praying to himself that Jeno wasn't a photographer.

 

“Well, I was thinking nature themed, I know a couple spots.” Jeno reached out, tucking a piece of Renjun’s hair back in place. “It'll suit you.” 

 

Renjun shook his head not quite sure what Jeno was getting at, “W-wait, what?” 

 

“I'm a photographer!” he stated proudly.

 

Renjun made a bored face and turned to face Chenle. “Lele, let’s trade partners.” 

 

Chenle gasped, dramatically wrapping his arms around Jisung tightly, “What?! Trade Jisung? I could never, so suck it up and be a pretty model for Jeno!” He grinned being no help once so ever whatsoever, as usual.

 

“I swear I'll make it as easy as possible,” Jeno offered. Renjun groaned, this was the worst outcome for him. It was bad enough he had to work with a stranger, but now he also had to be a model? He could feel his uncomfortableness with the whole thing growing more, and more. But it really skyrocketed when Jeno slide his hand onto Renjun’s knee. Renjun felt his breath hitch, It was unexpected and definitely not something Renjun was used to.  “Are you okay?” he asked. “I know it's not ideal for everyone but I swear I'll make it as fast as possible” 

 

Renjun sort of answered Jeno before turning to Chenle, quickly looking for a way to get out of there asap. “Okay, um, Chenle, I need to go home!” 

 

Chenle was quick to usher Jisung and Jeno out of his and Renjun’s way then holding onto his hand, “We’ll meet again soon, yeah? I don't think we need to overdo it the first day.” chenle he spoke quickly.

 

“Bye Renjun.”JJeno smiled, he looked like he felt guilty which made Renjun feel bad. Renjun did the best he could to muster up a bright smile and wave goodbye to his project partner, he really didn't want Jeno to feel bad that he got overly nervous.

  
  


“So, what happened back there?” Chenle asked, once they were down the road a ways from the diner.

 

Renjun immediately turned away, feeling the tips of his ears turning red, “What? Nothing, I was just feeling too nervous.” 

 

“Y’know, you were quite red the whole time, you sure you’re okay?” Chenle’s sentence sounded one of a concerned friend but the mischievous smile on his face said otherwise. “Jeno’s cute isn't he?” 

 

“Chenle oh my god, shut up.” Renjun pleaded, covering his face. 

 

Chenle threw his arms up in victory. “Ha! I knew it.” 

 

Renjun punched Chenle in the arm, laughing. “You know nothing.” he spoke sternly, but all Chenle did was laugh.

  
  
  


\-- 

  
  
  
  


Renjun was sort of dreading the day at school; he knew he acted really weird at the diner, and was scared of Jeno or Jisung saying something about it. Too be honest he'd be surprised if neither of them said anything, maybe it'd be even more awkward if they didn't say anything. 

 

‘ _ Was it too late to go home?’ _ Renjun wondered, sighing and opened his locker. A couple things fell out, surprising him. He hadn’t meant to let it get messy again. He got down to start picking up the papers that seemed to mostly be random doodles, and the maths sheet he'd been looking for last week. That would've been nice when he needed the extra credit. He turned around to get the rest only to see a familiar blonde beating him to it. Lee Jeno. He stood first; Renjun followed quickly taking the various papers from him and shoving them back in his locker, promising himself he'd clean it out later. He gave a sheepish smile to Jeno, embarrassed he'd seen his messy locker. 

 

Jeno extended his arm to lean on the part of the locker above Renjun. “About yesterday, sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” he was speaking in a low voice so everyone else around him couldn't hear them.

 

Renjun was blushing, feeling trapped between Jeno and the lockers. “Uh no! You didn’t, I just- I just get too nervous sometimes,” he looked down, playing with his fingers to avoiding the eye contact with Jeno. “sorry if I was too weird at the diner.”

 

Jeno reached out, brushing his fingers over Renjun’s hands. “You weren't weird, okay? So don't look so sad.” he backed away from Renjun, smiling. “Come on.”

 

They walked down the hall for a bit before Renjun started sneaking glances at Jeno. Chenle was right, he was handsome and Renjun was definitely noticing. After a little bit of admiring Jeno from small glances, he realized something was off. Jeno didn't seem to be leaving his side, didn't he have class or something? Renjun coughed, pretending to clear his throat but was actually just trying to catch the taller attention. “Um, what class do you have right now?” 

 

Jeno blinked slowly at Renjun, almost as if he hadn't really been listening before snapping back to reality. “Oh! Math, unfortunately.”

 

Renjun shook his head, confused. “Wait isn't math the opposite direction?” had he forgotten where he was going, Renjun wondered. 

 

Jeno bumped him with his arm playfully, “I wanted to walk you to class,” he grinned. Renjun stuttered a bit without really saying anything and continuing down the hall with a very smiley Jeno. Renjun was sure for some reason Jeno had made it his mission to make him flustered and nervous.

 

Renjun grabbed onto Jeno’s arm to stop himself from falling when Chenle came barreling into his back with only a moment's notice. “Hey, I could really go for a day where you don't try and run me over before classes even start.” he said snarkily. 

 

Chenle made a thinking face before wearing his signature mischievous smile made it’s way on to his face. “Mmm  _ or _ i can keep up the tradition!” he said, giggling.

 

Renjun rolled his eyes at Chenle. “Whatever Lele. This is my stop, thanks for walking with me, Jeno.” he smiled and waved bye to the two, trying to ignore how uncomfortable he felt leaving Chenle alone with him, who knows what his big mouth would say. 

  
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  


Jeno walked out of class, finally it was the end of the day but he still had to find Renjun. He perked seeing Chenle walking out of a classroom, assuming the younger would know exactly where his friend was. 

 

Jeno waved wildly, making sure to get the attention of Renjun’s friend over the noise of the hallway. “Chenle!” 

 

Chenle being the person he is, copied the action giggling wildly until Jeno approached him. “Do you know where Renjun would be right now?” he asked, hoping Chenle would know. 

 

Renjun never answered any of his texts during the school day. He assumed Renjun was being a good student and giving one hundred percent attention to all his classes, unlike Jeno had been. Another reason why he was coming to like the boy.

 

Chenle smiled big, “Yup! He's probably in the art room as usual” 

 

Jeno smiled brightly, thinking of course that's where Renjun would be. “Thanks Chenle, he must be quite the artist.”  

 

“He really is, you should get him to show you something.” Chenle was being suspicious to Jeno; he was rocking back and forth on his feet, not to mention the sneaky smile on his face. 

 

Jeno narrowed his eyes at Chenle, slightly slouching to his level. “Okay; and you look like you're up to something. Whatever it is, the answer is no.” he turned away from Chenle offering a wave, then heading in the direction of the art room. 

 

Jeno felt the palms of his hands getting sweaty with nervousness as he neared the art room where Renjun would be. Now, Renjun, he's cute. Like really  _ really _ cute in Jeno’s opinion, possibly the cutest boy he's ever seen. No, definitely the cutest boy he's ever seen. 

 

He walked a while longer before approaching the art room door, he was going to go in but he stopped when he saw Renjun. The boy was sitting at his easel looking like he was hyper focused on whatever he was working on. Jeno wanted to go in and ask to see what he was painting but he couldn't just yet. Where Renjun was sitting was perfect, the window behind him was letting in light that hit Renjun’s face and made it truly seem like he was glowing. 

 

Unfortunately, Jeno’s moment of admiring was ruined when Renjun turned his head, meeting Jeno’s gaze. The taller immediately cleared his throat and grabbing his face in attempt to cool his hot cheeks. 

 

“Oh. Hi Jeno, sorry, I didn't see you.” Renjun smiled, he seemed nervous. Renjun was quick to aim his canvas back towards the opposite direction from Jeno, only making him more curious. He walked the rest of the way into the room quick to help the boy put things away and clean up.

 

He approached the smaller boy shyly hoping he'd let him see his work. “Can I see what you're working on?” Jeno looked down at Renjun with a pleading face. 

 

“Um, maybe after I'm done. It doesn't look very good right now,” he spoke, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“I mean, can you stop me from looking Renjun?” he joked, a small smile on his face. It quickly faded when Renjun started stuttering nervously and refusing to make eye contact with Jeno.

“Oh my god Renjun, I’m sorry I was only joking,” he gently grabbed the boys wrists to gain his attention, “I would never do that i promise.” 

 

At this point, Renjun and Jeno were both blushing and Renjun was quick to change the subject. “Uh, when should we meet again?”  he asked, quickly pulling his hands away.

 

Jeno shoved his hands in his pockets nervously. “Right, right the project. Let's meet on Saturday if you can. It might be kinda a long day.”  

 

Renjun smiled, nodding. “That works for me.” 

 

“Cool, wanna walk together?” Jeno offered; he knew it was a long shot, especially since he'd already made Renjun uncomfortable, but he decided he wanted to maybe be more than just a project partner to Renjun so he was willing to possibly make a fool of himself. 

 

Renjun looked surprised but was also quick to agree which made Jeno happy. “Oh! Uh, sure, I’d like that.”

 

Jeno happily watched Renjun pack up all his things, taking note of the several  _ Moomin _ themed things the boy owned. He smiled at Renjun and followed the shorter boy out of the art room. 

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


Renjun was currently sitting at the table with his mom, listening to her go on and on about how cute he was, and so he shouldn't be nervous about Jeno taking his photo. At this point although before Renjun was dreading going to meet Jeno, he was really wishing that time would go by faster so he could get away from this talk with his mom. 

 

Renjun leaned his head on the  _ Moomin _ plushie in front of him while sighing and making sure he at least looked like he was listening to his mom. He didn't get why Jeno wanted him to bring this thing anyway, what would they even need it for. Renjun jumped when he felt something hit him on the side of his head.

 

“Hey! Listen to your mother, you brat!” his mom was laughing, so at least he knew he wasn't actually in trouble.

 

“Sorry mom. I really dont wanna do this but I gotta leave.” he spoke softly. Renjun grabbed  _ Moomin _ and shoved him into his backpack.

 

“That doesn't mean you have to take it out on  _ Moomin _ .” 

 

He let out a loud sigh in response to his mom’s joke. “Okay mom, I'm leaving.” 

 

She quickly ran over to him giving him kisses on both his cheeks, then waving to him as he stepped out the door. Renjun was surprised when he walked out the door only to see Jeno just stepping through his front gate. 

 

“Jeno?!” At first he was confused about how the boy knew where he lived, but then he remembered yesterday Jeno had ended up insisting on walking Renjun the whole way home. “Why're you here? You didn't have to pick me up.”

 

“Ah, I thought it'd be easier for me to just show you the way rather than you attempt to understand my shitty directions,” The boy laughed loudly at himself. Renjun had to admit his directions were bad. 

 

“It is easier.” he chuckled, joining Jeno side. “Thank you” 

 

Jeno grinned, eye smile and all. “Of course! Did you remember all the things i told you to bring?” 

 

“Yup! I got everything in here.” he smiled, patting his backpack. 

 

Jeno pouted, “Did you shove poor  _ Moomin _ in there?” 

 

Renjun rolled his eyes, swatting Jeno's arm. “Why's everyone so concerned about  _ Moomin _ all of a sudden.”

 

The two boys walked down the street side by side. They talked about random things on the way there. School, movies, music. Him and Jeno had quite a bit in common, he discovered on the way. 

 

The longer they walked the more little things about Jeno he noticed. The way his lips curl up at the edges and his eyes form a eye smile every time he grins, And how Jeno's roots were really coming in but yet he still managed to pull it off. Also how Jeno would always move closer when Renjun would speak, a weird feeling bubbling up in Renjun's stomach every time he and Jeno's hands or arms would brush together. 

 

Jeno latched his hand onto Renjun's wrist pulling him across the street in the direction of the park. He was surprised it wasn't actually that far from his house. Once they were in the park Renjun saw a familiar head of orange hair sitting on a bench. He now felt a unfortunate familiar feeling in his stomach again at the sight of donghyuck, and it wasn't a fun feeling. He didn't understand why he was upset that hyuck was there but he was. 

 

He watched as hyuck approached them carrying a makeup bag.  _ Wait… make up bag? Was Jeno going to make him wear makeup? _ Renjun was quickly distracted with the idea of having to wear makeup when the bitter feeling hit again as he watched the way Hyuck laughed at whatever it was Jeno had said, then hung on his arm. 

Jeno tried to put his arm around Renjun's shoulder, but he stepped toward donghyuck before he could. “So I assume youre here to do my makeup?” Renjun tried desperately to not sound bitter, but from the look on Hyuck’s face he wasn't successful. 

 

Hyuck’s surprised face quickly changed to a smirk that made Renjun very uncomfortable. Donghyuck was far too intuitive for his taste. “Yup! Come on let's get started” Hyuck grinned, dragging Renjun to the bench where he originally was. 

 

Once he sat on the bench Hyuck got straight to work on Renjun's face. He kept brushing and brushing stuff all on Renjun's face, while Jeno was setting up camera things. It didn't take Jeno long though before he was done and standing behind Hyuck, watching him work on Renjun's face being worked on by hyuck. 

 

“Do-do I look bad?” Renjun asked, it sounded like a general question but everyone listening knew it was aimed at Jeno with the way his gaze was laser focused on Jeno.

 

“You definitely don't look bad.” Jeno breathed out. “You look good.” He stood up straight clearing his throat and refusing to make eye contact with Renjun. “Okay you wanna get started?”

 

Donghyuck leaned forward to Renjun's ear, whispering quietly so the other boy wouldn't hear them. “Don’t worry, I’m leaving now so you'll be alone with Jeno.” 

 

When he stands up to see Renjun's face, he's smirking while Renjun is red as a tomato. Renjun tried to get out a explanation to Hyuck for his attitude but ended up just stuttering nonsense that Donghyuck just laughed off. 

 

Renjun stood and helped Hyuck pack up his things back into his make up bag. “Okay I'm going, if you need me I'm just a call away.” Hyuck zoned out on Renjun for a moment, he reached up grabbing Renjun's chin. “Wow I did a good job, you look so pretty Renjun,” Hyuck jerked Renjun's chin forcing him to look in Jeno's direction. “Doesn't he look pretty, Jeno?”

 

Jeno looked up from his camera, locking eyes with Renjun. “You do look pretty Renjun.” he spoke, immediately sending Renjun's face into flames while Jeno's mirrored his. 

 

“Well, this is very entertaining for me, but I'm leaving for real this time. Have fun flirting!” Hyuck grinned, knowing exactly what he was doing. 

 

What made Renjun really nervous was that Jeno didn't deny it or laugh, he simply smiled at Renjun, not even looking at Hyuck. Renjun was too flustered to keep the eye contact and turned to wave bye to hyuck as he started walking towards the exit of the park. He turned back to Jeno who still seemed to be trying decide on a lense for his camera. 

 

Renjun wasn't really sure what he was supposed to be doing, so instead of just awkwardly standing next to Jeno he picked up his backpack and sat on the bench where he was before. He watched Jeno in admiration. He seemed to really care about what he was doing, it made Renjun smile. Photography was to Jeno what art was to Renjun he realized, and suddenly he didn't hate the idea of being Jeno's model, he wanted Jeno to be able to create his art. 

 

He continued to watch Jeno's broad shoulders move as he tweaked small things on the camera, and his stand. Jeno turned around catching Renjun watching him he flashed him a smile and held up a finger showing he’d only be another moment. Renjun hugged his backpack to his chest, resting his head on it. It was kinda early and Jeno had said the good lighting would last longer.

 

“Wait, stay still,” Jeno quickly pulled his camera up to his face snapping a few shots while Renjun trying to contain his nervousness, “you look cute like that.” 

 

Renjun looked up fast at Jeno even though he was still snapping photos. “T-thanks.” Jeno walked over to Renjun, smiling. “What are you doing?” he asked, as Jeno began touching Renjun's hair.

 

“Just fixing a couple strands of hair,” he mumbled, brushing his fingers through renjuns hair a few more times. “okay, onto the next thing. You brought some paint brushes right?” 

 

Jeno had to be honest he wondered if he'd made a mistake not telling Renjun that Hyuck was coming, he was being so quiet and avoiding looking at Jeno. Not to mention Jeno would've had to been blind to not notice Hyuck whispering in Renjun's ear, in the back of his head he wondered if the two didn't get along. 

 

Renjun nodded and opened his backpack and pulled out his handful of paint brushes. He held them up to Jeno. “Do you want them or… what do I do?”

 

Jeno smiled, tilting his head in thought, “Hmm, how about one behind your ear and then just hold one. And pull out your sketchbook too,” he started snapping photos again while Renjun tucked the brush behind his ear and pulled his sketchbook out of his bag. “If you want, if it'll make you more comfortable you can actually draw something.” 

 

Renjun nodded smiling brightly. “That'd be much better thanks,” he reached in his bag, fishing out a pencil and trying to ignore the snaps from Jeno's camera. 

 

Renjun immediately began sketching, mostly random things. Some  _ Moomin _ of course before flipping the page. He looked up at Jeno who was still working on taking photos from different angles and smiled, he began sketching Jeno instead, figuring it'd be good practice for his actual project. He kept glancing up a Jeno as he drew different parts of his face and including his camera in the drawing. When Renjun looked up this time Jeno had his camera down and was already looking at him. 

 

Jeno smiled. “Why do you keep looking at me? Are you perhaps drawing me?” Jeno was already standing and going toward Renjun, before he could make any effort to make it less obvious. 

 

“U-uh yeah, um for like, practice? I really want my painting to be good and practicing drawing your features will help me,” Renjun explained, as well as he could. To be honest he just was hoping he didn't sound like some creep.

 

“That makes sense, so can I sneak a peek?” It was obvious at this point Jeno just really wanted to see what Renjun was capable of.

 

Renjun held his sketchbook out to Jeno, “You know what, sure. I don't usually show anyone anything unfinished but these are just messy sketches, okay?” Jeno looked surprised, but smiled and took the sketchbook to look at the sketches. 

 

Jeno breathed out a long sigh. “Wow Renjun, you're so talented,” he passed the sketchbook back to Renjun with a grin, but he wasn't paying attention. Renjun had his hands in his lap playing with the hem of his shirt avoiding Jeno's gaze again. Renjun looked up when Jeno took a seat next to him. 

 

“Renjun, have you had too much for today?” Jeno questioned him carefully. 

 

“Huh? I'm okay….sorry, just tired, to be honest. I get kinda spacey,” Renjun explained, he let go of the hem of his and looked at Jeno again. “Thank you for liking my sketches” 

 

“Who wouldn't like them, and are you sure? We can be done if you want, we still have a lot of time left before the project due.” Jeno reached out, grasping Renjun's hand in his giving a short squeeze. “I should have warned you Donghyuck was coming, I’m sorry.” 

 

It was those words that made Renjun snap completely back to reality. “Uh, it’s okay, I just didn't expect him to be here,” 

 

“Renjun, I really want you to be comfortable with me,” Jeno sighed running a hand through his hair, “I’m hoping that we can still be friends after this.”

 

Renjun shook his head in disbelief, “You wanna still be my friend after this? I've been so terrible though,” he knew how difficult he'd been on Jeno. He wasn't exactly what he thought to be model material, he was awkward. 

 

Then, there was his panic at the diner and overall nervousness. Also what he'd like to forget but couldn't deny was happening, he had continuously checked Jeno out without thinking about it and it was only a matter of time before he'd notice.

 

Jeno sighed, scooting closer to Renjun and grabbing his hand, holding it lightly. “Renjun… please, you haven't done anything bad. I've genuinely liked spending time with you,”  he looked over at Jeno who was smiling at him, “so, friends?”

 

“Friends!” Renjun was grinning now, he squeezed Jeno's hand before letting go. “Actually, are we done for today?” 

 

Jeno stood up, nodding. “Yup! I don't know about you but I’m gonna go home and nap.”  

 

Renjun laughed, “Definitely, I never get up this early on the weekend.” he began packing his stuff away into his backpack. 

 

“Okay I'll text you? Or you text me if you need something for your project.” Jeno slung his bag over his shoulder. “Wanna walk together?” 

 

“Sure! Can we stop at the convenience store? I want ice cream,” he laughed, now slinging his own bag on his shoulder. 

 

“Of course!” he smiled. “Who wouldn't, it's only 9am,” Jeno said in a sarcastic tone. 

 

Renjun laughed pushing Jeno. “I didn't say you had to get any, sheesh.” 

 

Jeno made a face of disbelief. “Renjun, I’m not,  _ not _ gonna get ice cream. are you crazy?” 

The smaller laughed and rolled his eyes. “Just come, let's go to the one around the corner.” The two made sure they had all their things and headed down the street in the direction of the convenience store. 

 

Jeno decided that he thought Renjun was really fun when he was eating ice cream, it was almost like the boys problems melted away as his ice cream did. He also noticed that he was a bit messy, ice cream dripping down his hand and on his chin. Despite his mess Renjun didn't do anything about and continued walking and laughing with Jeno. The taller finally laughed and reached down to Renjun and wiped the ice cream off his chin with the cuff of his sweatshirt. It never goes unnoticed by Jeno when he does things that make Renjun blush, in fact it was more like he was making note of them for future reference. 

 

Renjun giggled, feeling the melted ice dripping off his hand. “Ah, I'm gonna throw this mess away before we get to my house.” he said, referring to his mostly melted ice cream.

 

Jeno quickly reached out to stop Renjun. “Wait, let me roll up your sleeve or It'll get ice cream on it,” he carefully rolled up Renjun's sleeve, assuring it’d stay clean. “There ya go!”

 

“Thanks” he smiled, and threw his ice cream in the bin before joining back at Jeno's side. “You don't have to walk me all the way home Jeno.” 

 

“It's okay! I'm going this way anyway,”  _ he wasn't.  _ In fact Jeno should actually be going in the opposite direction, but he was willing to make the sacrifice. 

 

“Oh okay, what a nice coincidence,” Renjun smiled, “we’re almost at my house.” 

 

Jeno nodded. “Okay, I hope today wasn’t too terrible.” 

 

Renjun grabbed Jeno's arm, stopping him before they completely approached (arrived at?) his house. “It wasn't bad, you made it really easy Jeno. Thanks.” Renjun laughed. “I mean, you didn't even make me pose, you let me just draw.” 

 

Jeno smiled. “Maybe next time i can take pictures of you in the art room painting or something.” 

 

“That'd be great, and this is my house so see you next time?” as Renjun was saying this he didn't notice the small blonde running up behind him until he barreled into his back, which successfully sent him into Jeno's chest. Luckily for Renjun, Jeno stopped him from falling, unfortunately it meant Renjun's face was bright red. It really didn't help that Jeno didn't let go of him when he turned around to tell chenle off, and instead kept one arm looped around his waist. “I'd really, really appreciate if you could y'know stop doing that. I enjoy standing”

 

Chenle put his hand on his chin, pretending to think. “Hmmm nope! It’s way too much fun. Plus, be honest Renjun, it worked out in your favor more than once.” he winked.

 

“Lele!” he yelled, he knew Lele was referring to the times Jeno had caught him. “Shut up!” he squealed. He walked over pulling Chenle down into a chokehold.    
  


It was only a few moments before the youngest started smacking his hand on the ground. “I'm tapping out! Let go!” 

 

Renjun was laughing at this point. “No you’re a brat, you're getting what you deserve.” 

 

“Should I be watching this, or am I about to witness murder?” Jeno laughed, that brought Renjun to reality and he instantly let go of Chenle who thanked Jeno. 

 

“Uh, not today?” Renjun said, then helping Chenle back to his feet then being clinged on to by the younger.

 

Jeno suddenly looked uncomfortable watching the two chinese boys and quickly came up with a excuse to leave. “Uh, my mom was texting me before so I should hurry and go,” 

 

“Oh, okay, bye Jeno.” Renjun said hiding his slight disappointment.

 

“Bye Jenoooo!” Chenle screamed, waving wildly. 

 

Jeno waved and continued down the street. Renjun turned to look at chenle, “Did he seem weird?” 

 

“Mmm, he's probably jealous, maybe I should quit hugging on you in front of him,” Chenle said, giggling, before heading towards the house.

 

“Shut up, he's not, and why are you even here?” he asked, following Chenle into his house.

 

“Well, I knew you were with Jeno, so I came over to talk about your developing crush,” Chenle said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

Renjun groaned, pushing Chenle and nearly sending him falling down the stairs. “I do not have a developing crush. Y'know with how much you talk about crushes these days I'd almost think you have one,” 

 

Chenle started coughing, and covering his face with his hands. “Uh, so where's your mom?”

 

Renjun grabbed Chenle’s arm, forcing him to look at him. “Chenle! You're bright red! Oh my god, who is it! Tell me please!” 

 

“Maybe later,” he sputtered, then ran off to Renjun's bedroom with the other boy right on his heels.

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


The next morning Renjun wakes up with chenles feet in his face, apparently he had decided to just stay. He was lucky his mom loved him like a son. Renjun shoved his feet away and rolled over, then he picked up his phone seeing a few texts. Chenle’s foot pushed into Renjun's butt making him finally turned and shoved him awake, he groaned, stretching. 

 

Chenle sat up looked at Renjun then started feeling around for his phone. Renjun scrolled through his texts, clicking the one from Jeno. _ I had fun yesterday when will we meet again?  _ Renjun couldn't help smiling at the text, unfortunately for him apparently Chenle had fully woken up.

 

“With that smile I'm gonna take a guess, you're texting Jeno?” Renjun looked up to see Chenle smirking at him while cuddling a  _ Moomin _ plushie. Renjun in response threw a pillow at his head. “Hey! You can't do that if I’m right!”

 

“Well you can't say anything to me about Jeno, until you tell me who you are crushing on,” Renjun laughed, watching Chenle’s face turn red.

 

Chenle looked down at his hands playing with his fingers, “It’s uh, Jisung,” 

 

“Wait,” Renjun quickly crawled over to Chenle, hugging him to his chest, “you like Jisung?” 

 

“Yes… to be honest I already knew him before the assignment but I was scared to tell you cause I didn't know how you'd feel about it, but then I saw you with Jeno,” Chenle explained. Honestly he could barely hear the younger and he was sure at this point Chenle was crying. 

 

Renjun sighed, petting Chenle’s hair. “Lele, I'll love you no matter what, okay?” 

 

He nodded on Renjun's chest. “Can i stay?” 

 

“Of course, Lele.”

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


It was Monday at school and lele was progressively more clingy than usual, after the weekend talks. Him and Renjun had talked a lot over the weekend, and Renjun swears they were even closer now. Chenle clinged back onto Renjun's arm after getting a drink of water. 

 

“Lele, do you want me to walk you to class?” the younger just nodded, admittedly Lele hadn't gotten any sleep that night and it was worrying Renjun. He was convinced Jisung was going to find out and hate him for his crush on the boy. Renjun wanted to tell him there was no way Jisung would ever do that, but the truth was Renjun didn't know Jisung at all had only met the boy twice. Plus he understood he was feeling the same about the situation with Jeno. He brushed some hair out of Chenle’s face. “Are you sure you don't want to go to the nurse instead? You're so tired you won't get anything done like this anyway.” 

 

Chenle sighed. “Okay, yeah, nurse’s office maybe I’ll be able to sleep.” Renjun forced his arm out of Chenle’s hold and wrapped his arm around his shoulders instead as they approached the nurse’s office. “Thanks Junnie.”

 

Renjun leaned down, giving Lele a kiss on top of the head, “Feel better chenle, I'll come get you at lunch?” 

 

“Yes please, and hi Jeno.” Renjun tensed up when Chenle said Jeno's name, and turned around as a instinct. 

 

Jeno was standing close which meant he'd probably seen his whole exchange with chenle, “Jen-Jeno!”

 

“Hey.” Jeno said sounding bitter, actually he looked pissed. Then he turned and headed back down the hallway and disappearing around the corner.

 

Renjun turned around and faced Chenle again. “Why do i feel like maybe I just messed up, he looked so mad.” he buried his head in his hands, groaning.

 

“Listen, I know you don’t wanna admit you like Jeno, and that's okay but Jeno definitely probably likes you. He doesn't know that we are like brothers so he's probably being dumb and assuming we’re dating. You need to go confront your friend.” Chenle explained. “Go. Now.”

 

Renjun swears sometimes he feels like Chenle is older than what he is. “You said definitely probably, so which is it?” 

 

Chenle gripped his hair. “Go, Renjun!” 

 

Startled by Chenle raising his voice he turned and ran down the hallway that Jeno went down. “Jeno?!” he was surprised to see Jeno was sitting in the hall against the lockers. “Jeno…” he approached the boy slowly. 

 

Jeno sniffled. “Oh, hi,” 

 

“Hi, what are you doing? Are you crying?” Renjun got on his knees in front of Jeno, reaching out to touch the boy’s hand. “Please don't cry, what's wrong?” 

 

A teacher passed them and he'd expected them to get yelled at for not being in class, but they just kept walking after seeing Jeno’s face. “Please don’t ask.” 

 

“Okay...listen Chenle told me i should come confront you….and i don't want you to misunderstand about me and Chenle,” Renjun was doing his best to get it out without sounding like a nervous mess, but he knew he was failing. 

 

“You don't need to, I get it, that's not even why I’m crying,” Jeno avoided eye contact, mumbling and sniffling. 

 

Renjun shook his head, realizing Lele was definitely right about Jeno misunderstanding what he'd seen. “No I know, I just- I want to! Me and Lele aren’t dating or anything, in fact the reason why I took him to the nurse's office is because he didn't sleep last night. He was up crying about the boy he likes.” 

 

“What? But…” Jeno shook his head, “aren't you guys dating?”

 

“Me and Lele are like brothers; when he came here at first he didn't know korean very well, so i hung out with him since we both spoke chinese.” Renjun sighed. “Not dating, just close, but I do like boys or whatever. I hope-- I hope you'll still be my friend.” 

 

They sat for a moment in silence, he couldn't bring himself to look at Jeno yet. Renjun gasped as he was pulled to his feet (more like off his feet) when Jeno hugged him, he immediately reacted by wrapping his arms around Jeno's neck gripping at the boy’s shirt. “You never need to worry about that Renjun, i’d never leave you because of that.” he couldn't help but feel so much better due to Jeno's words, it was like a huge weight lifted off his shoulders.

 

Renjun didn't intend to but he finally broke sobbing into Jeno's shoulder. “Thank you, Jeno, thank you so much.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeno joined a slightly pissed looking jisung. He approached him carefully, “yo why do you look like you're going to hit me?” 

 

“You left me! I was all alone in 1st period!” Jisung huffeed throwing his hands up. “But i forgive you, because chenle told me you were having a moment with Renjun or whatever” 

 

“We were not!” Jeno defended. 

 

Jisung raised a eyebrow, “sure, sure” he punched Jeno's arm “i know you like him so you can stop” 

 

Jeno paused, “what? I don't like Renjun” 

 

“Really?” jisung questioned. 

 

Jeno shrugged unsure, “No? I dont- i dont think so? Besides, i think that girl lami likes me” 

 

“You're so stupid, i think you should think again” jisung spoke, before walking off.

 

Jeno walked quietly behind jisung wondering  what exactly it was he was feeling for Renjun.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


It was the middle of the week when Jeno and Renjun decided to meet up directly after school. Renjun stepped out of the gates, greeted by the smiling face of Jeno. 

 

“Hey Renjun,” he smiled as Renjun joined his side. 

He smiled up at Jeno. “Hey,” 

 

The two walked in the direction of Renjun's house. “Thanks for doing this, I just need a few photos, and to maybe sketch a couple things with you there,” 

 

Jeno bumped his shoulder into the smaller boy’s, laughing.“Hey I'm just happy you aren't making me get up at some crazy time on the weekend like I did do you.” 

 

“Careful, you'll give me revenge ideas.” Renjun teased. 

 

Jeno gasped, putting his hand on his chest. “Oh god, I'll shut up now.”  he laughed when Renjun shoved him. “No, but seriously i'd get up at the crack of dawn for you.” 

 

_ Shit, that backfired. _ Renjun thought as his face turned red. Jeno slung an arm around his shoulders, smiling. The two walked the rest of the way to Renjun's in silence. To be fair his house was just around the corner. They walked up the steps in sync while Renjun was trying to fish his house key out of his bag, after noticing that his mom’s car wasn't anywhere to be seen. The two walked through the door, being sure to leave their shoes at the door. 

 

“Um, where will we work?” Jeno asked, eyes scanning the house. 

 

Renjun scratched his head thinking, “I mean I guess my room, sorry that’s where all my stuff is,” 

 

“N-no it's fine!” Jeno was quick to follow Renjun up the stairs to Renjun's his room.

 

They walked in and Renjun suddenly remembered he’d left it a mess from a new piece he was working on. “Oh shit um. I'm sorry i just started something last night” he bent down picking up the two abandoned paint pallets that were in their way. 

 

“Um, you can just sit on the bed,” Jeno complied, taking a seat at the edge of Renjun's bed. Renjun noticed how Jeno's gaze traveled over every inch of his room, making him kinda nervous. “Okay, let's get started then.” 

 

Jeno nodded. “What's first?”  

 

Renjun pulled a face before continuing. “Awkward close ups. It'll just make things easier in the long run for me,” Renjun took a deep breath, pulling out his phone. He snapped a few photos of Jeno's face just from different angles.  “Okay, now for the actual close ups.” 

 

Renjun had decided beforehand he wanted a photo that would sort of be looking down through Jeno's eyelashes. Renjun took a few steps closer placing a leg between Jeno's legs. He carefully brushed his hair away a bit before snapping some more pics. 

 

He felt Jeno rest his hand on the back of his thigh. “How are they looking?” 

 

“Good, they look good,” Renjun breathed out, he took a step back and smiled at Jeno. “Uh-uh, I can just do some sketches now.” 

 

“Alright, where do you want me?” Jeno asked, he looked around the room noticing there wasn't anywhere but the bed to sit. 

 

Renjun suddenly felt very unprepared to be having Jeno in his room, it was a mess and he didn’t have a chair, though luckily, he did have a tv. “How about we just sit and watch tv and I’ll just sit where I can see your face”

 

Jeno nodded choosing to scoot back and lean on Renjun's pillows

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  


Chenle sighed as they walked towards the chinese place they were headed for lunch, “Can we hold hands?”

 

“Man you're clingy today,” Renjun complained, but grabbed his hand nontheless. 

 

Chenle pulled on his arm making whining noises. “Be nice to me! I’m wallowing.”  

 

“Quit wallowing! You know, I really don’t think Jisung will be mad.” Renjun said reassuringly, then giving Chenle’s hand a squeeze. 

 

Lele swung their hands back and forth. “Maybe you're right Junnie,” he sighed, “should i just tell Jisung?” 

 

Renjun scratched the back of his head. “Maybe? I mean, wouldn't it be easier to get this over with? Then you won't have to feel like this anymore Lele,” 

 

Chenle nodded. “You're right, I think you're right.” Renjun smiled and stopped Lele before they entered the chinese place.

 

He put his hands on the youngers shoulders. “It'll all be okay Lele, I'll always be here.” 

 

“Thanks Renjun, let's quit being gross and go inside I'm hungry,” chenle said, then opening the door for Renjun.

 

Renjun laughed heading through the door; but he was quick to turn around when he saw two familiar faces, “Nope, _ abortabortabort-- _ ” 

 

“What? What's wrong?” Chenle asked, trying to tiptoe and see inside. “Wait oh my god, is that Jeno and Jisung? Crap, they saw me,” 

 

“Chenle! Now we can’t run away!” Renjun complained, he sighed stepping in the restaurant. 

 

“Don't blame me, you hesitated! You should've just grabbed me and ran!” chenle at this point was hitting him for emphasis. 

 

The older grabbed him and shoved him in the direction of the dining room. “Okay I get it, shut up or we won't have time to eat.” 

 

As the two entered the dining room Jeno and Jisung was already motioning for Chenle and Renjun to join them. It didn't go unnoticed how Jisung’s smile grew as they got closer to the table. Jeno however, was not smiling, which made Renjun progressively more nervous each second that passed that he wasn't smiling. Renjun and Chenle approached the table sitting across from jisung and Jeno. When Renjun sat down and reached for the menu, Jeno reached out grabbing his hand. He looked up at Jeno, surprised by the gesture.

 

Jeno squeezed his hand. “Are you feeling better, Renjun?” 

 

“What? Me? What about you and Chenle? I’m fine, I've been fine.” Renjun cursed himself for his word vomit, but felt himself calm slightly when Jeno pressed his thumb into his palm. Although he hated how his breath would catch in his throat when he did it. 

 

“Well I'm not gonna lie, I’m confused as hell,” jisung laughed, passing a menu over to chenle, “but I hope you're okay Chenle” 

 

“It’s nothing,” Jeno assured, he retracted his hand from Renjun's. Renjun blushed fiercely and picked up the menu trying to distract the others from his red face. He opened it scanning the items as they all sat in silence. 

 

“You know, it's funny how we all ended up here huh?” Chenle laughed, “so what brought you guys here? We've never seen anyone from school here before” 

 

Jisung grinned at chenle. “You told me about it Lele, remember?” Renjun's eyes widened surprised that Jisung was using his nickname already. He looked over at Chenle smiling, but he refused to look at him.

 

“O-oh right! I totally forgot,” he nervously ran his hands through his hair. 

 

“Well then thank you to Chenle because it smells really good here,” Jeno praised, he was finally smiling, setting Renjun at ease. 

 

The waitress came over and greeted Chenle and Renjun, having met them multiple times and let them introduce her to Jeno and Jisung too. Chenle and Renjun actually found this place due to Renjun being related to her and his mother insisted that they need to support their families business. 

 

The place ended up being really good and lele and Renjun definitely didn't mind coming to have lunch, but right at this moment Renjun was definitely not a fan. His “cousin” was laughing at whatever Jeno had said and touching his arm. He tried to ignore the awful feeling settling in his stomach and the feeling of his heart in his throat. _ ‘He would not let it get to him, he wouldn't’ _ he encouraged himself. He felt relief when Chenle reached over grabbing his hand under the table. At that point he was able to blink away the tears threatening to fall. 

 

Renjun's cousin turned to him and Lele to get their attention; the boys mood obviously going unnoticed by the girl. “Renjun, Chenle I set aside some desserts for you guys. We ran out so maybe you just share with your cute friends” 

 

“Of course,” chenle said, then watching her leave. “Junnie?”

 

“What?” Chenle just stared at him without breaking eye contact at all. “I’m fiNE” 

 

“I swear Chenle can read Renjun like a book, and vise versa,” Jisung laughed. 

 

Renjun wasn't really listening to the boys conversation and was just sitting, zoning, and picking at his food. He was so stupid, he'd actually kinda believed that maybe Jeno could maybe like him. Of course not what alternate universe was he living in, who wouldn't go after his pretty cousin. Why would he choose him. He looked up watching chenle and jisung, chenle was lucky. Renjun during the time had decided that jisung probably liked chenle. Jisung touched chenle a lot, and he was across from him for the love of god. 

 

Now he had another annoying feeling, jealousy. Chenle was gonna have cute boyfriend and be happy. Renjun unintentionally pouted pushing his food around. Jeno, across from him, noticed Renjun’s pout especially when he started sipping on his straw still pouting. Jeno rolled his eyes and hooked his foot behind Renjun's knee pulling his leg into his lap. Which in result made Renjun choke on his drink. 

 

Jeno laughed, happy with the reaction he’d got out of Renjun. “Shit, sorry Renjun.”

 

Renjun coughed a couple more times clearing his throat, before answer. “I-it’s okay,” he croaked, “um, um,” Renjun looked around nervously, Chenle and Jisung were looking extremely confused.

 

Jeno was grinning. “Are you okay Renjun?” Jeno rested his hand on Renjun's still smiling with _ that  _ smile. “Renjun?” 

 

Renjun panicked and began speaking chinese to Lele.  _ “My leg is in his lap, why did he pull my leg in his lap!”  _

 

_ “What?! Why? What??” _ Chenle squealed. 

 

_ “I don't know, he just put it there!” _ Renjun squeaked.  _ “His legs are long. I’m gonna pass out Lele!”  _

 

Jisung coughed, catching their attention. “Um, sooo I don't speak chinese, what is happening?” 

 

Renjun and Chenle whipped their heads around to look at the other boys, whom were looking very lost at the moment. Renjun squeaked when Jeno squeezed his leg. “N-Nothing!” 

 

Jisungs eyes widened, obviously realizing what his friend was up to. “Jeno, leave Renjun alone! Jesus, you're gonna make him explode,” he laughed, “I swear he's always like this.”

 

“No I’m not!” Jeno denied, he looked at Renjun worriedly. “I’m not.” 

 

“Okay,” he tried pulling his leg back but it was like Jeno had some death grip on it. “Hey,” he was pouty, making Jeno laugh, but he still didn't release his leg until they were all getting ready to head back to school. 

 

“We’re definitely gonna be late, I’m gonna be in so much trouble,” Chenle whined, it was different for exchange students, they got in trouble for every little thing. 

 

Jisung grasped Chenle’s hand. “Not if we run Lele, I won't let you get in trouble. Come on, come on!” he started dragging Chenle down the road, the two of them running hand in hand. 

 

“Well…I think we just got ditched,” Jeno said. “Okay, let's go.” 

 

He picked up Renjun's hand, intertwining their hands. He blushed while Jeno and him walked up the path. The two had apparently decided that they weren't worried about getting to class on time. They leisurely walked up the street hand in hand. Renjun was beginning to get upset, wasn't he just flirting with his cousin back there? He tried pulling his hand away and failing just like with the leg. 

 

Renjun groaned. “Jenooo my hand is sweaty,” he said, attempting to pull his hand away again. 

 

Jeno pouted, making Renjun stop. “But I wanna hold your hand,” He ended up choosing not to answer and just walked silently with Jeno clutching his hand tightly. 

 

As they approached the school gates, Jeno let go of his hand and they said their goodbyes, and Jeno walked off with a girl who was waiting for them. Confusing Renjun once again. What if Jeno was just a touchy person and wasn't interested in Renjun at all? Either way Renjun wanted him to stop. He didn't care at this point it hurt too much to put up with this. 

 

He decided he was gonna say something to Jeno next time. He didn't want Jeno doing these thing anymore, he couldn't take it, his feelings for Jeno were growing every time he did something like that. It was dangerous for Renjun's heart to keep going on like this, he would get hurt if Jeno didn't stop it. 

 

Jeno was too dangerous. 

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


Renjun still felt weird by the end of the week, he'd ended up successfully avoiding Jeno. He knew he wouldn't be able to get away with much longer and he'd just have to tell Jeno how it is. Even though he really didn't want to. 

 

First of all it wasn't like he actually minded anything Jeno was doing; it was just he wasn't gonna be able to handle how shitty he’d feel when Jeno finally decides to date someone else. Secondly, he hates confrontation. Not to mention this could lead to a fight between him and Jeno, or Jeno finding out about the crush he’d developed. 

 

Despite avoiding Jeno, it didn't mean he hadn't seen him, he’d seen him around and he realized how stupid he'd really been. It came to light to him Jeno was as straight as can be, he was always with girls. There was also that day Jisung said he was ‘ _ like that with everyone’ _ , he was so so so stupid. It really sounded like the end of the world to Renjun, but he had to do it they still had to do their stupid project.

 

Renjun texted Jeno to meet him the hall that no one held classes in anymore. He walked there and waited in the hall nervously pacing around. He felt anxiety wash over him over him when he heard the sound of sneakers getting closer. He took a deep breathe preparing himself to be met with a pissed Jeno, but instead he was there wrapping his arms around Renjun. 

 

Jeno sighed. “I was so worried about you.” he let go of him, taking a step back. “Where were you? Are you okay?”

 

“Can you just - can you just sit down.” Jeno complied, sitting up against the lockers. “And uh, just listen okay?”

 

“Of course Renjun.” 

 

“Okay, so, this might sound weird, but I need you to stop. Stop holding my hand, stop touching me, and saying those things. Also don't do the things you do, and I get all tongue tied, okay? Okay, Jeno? Please!” Renjun felt a few tears fall, he didn't mean to cry but it was too late now. 

 

“Renjun, I'm not sure I quite understand.” Jeno was starting to stand, but stopped when Renjun immediately backed away from from him even more.

 

Renjun furiously wiped his eyes. “Well, try to! Because you’re gonna end up giving me the wrong idea. And I know I just know I’m gonna get hurt, okay? It fucking hurts!” Renjun's breathes were uneven. “I have to go, I have to go now.”

 

“Wait, Renjun I’m sorry--” Jeno was getting up, and that was Renjun's que to be gone.

 

He took off down the hallway and went straight out the front doors of the school. When he got home he ignored his moms questions and went right to his room locking his door. He lied there the whole day in bed alone ‘till Chenle arrived after school and convinced him to let him in. He crawled into the bed, spooning Renjun to his chest when he began crying again. 

 

“Renjun…you're breaking my heart,” Chenle whispered, holding him tighter. “It'll be okay, I’m so sorry Renjun. I'm so so sorry.” 

 

He reached out, grabbing one of his many  _ Moomin _ plushies to his chest, “It's not your fault Lele, it's mine.” 

 

“Jeno might still like you...it’s possible,” Chenle brushed his hand through Jun's hair, trying to calm the older, “he looked really upset when he told me you'd gone home.” 

 

“Of course he did, I sounded like a freak,” he sighed. “I lost it and I cried, I'm so embarrassed.” 

 

“You had every right to cry, okay?” Lele forced Renjun on his back to look at him. “Everything you did was understandable. You don't need to be embarrassed.” 

 

Renjun pouted as Chenle began dabbing his face with tissues again. “I love you, Lele.”

 

He Chenle smiled. “I love you too, Renjun. Let's always be there for each other.” 

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


It was now Monday and Renjun's mom told him he had to go to school. He was dreading it to say the least. Renjun listened to every scrap of his shoe on the sidewalk, each dropping his mood more and more. His heart dropped when he approached the school gates seeing Jeno there in all his glory. He had originally hoped that if he got there early enough he wouldn't have to see anyone, and would get to go to his class straight away. 

 

But the most heartbreaking part was when Jeno saw Renjun. Jeno nodded at him then turned and walked the opposite of Renjun. Of course he was mad, Renjun thought. He’d went all crazy on him and now he definitely hated him, and they still have to do their stupid art project. 

 

The next time he saw Jeno was during lunch, in the school’s courtyard. He was being pushed by Jisung, who was being pulled on by Chenle. Renjun panicked and sprung into action, running to jump between Jisung and Jeno. 

 

Renjun threw his hands up. “Jisung?! What are you doing?” Renjun glanced back at Jeno, he was simply unmoving staring at the ground. “What happened?” 

 

Jisung looked ready to hurt Jeno. “Renjun just go,” Jisung suddenly seemed a lot less squishy. 

 

Renjun squeezed his eyes shut, he was honestly scared Jisung was a lot bigger than him and he didn't know his temper.  “I’m sorry Jisung, I won't let you hurt Jeno.” 

 

Jisung finally accepts Lele’s attempt to hold his hand, seeming to calm down. “I'm doing this for a good reason.” 

 

“I don't care Jisung, you'll regret it later if you hurt him. I’m helping you Jisung, I promise.” Renjun spoke calmly before giving Chenle look and jerking his chin as a sign to take Jisung away. Lele manages to drag him down the hall which meant it was time for him to face Jeno. Renjun turned around slowly to face Jeno. It was then that Jun realized that he hadn't seen Jeno up close at all today, and he looked like a mess. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot, his hair was a mess, in all honesty it looked like he hadn't slept in a week. “Jeno…” 

 

“It’s okay, Renjun,” Jeno spoke as he mustered up a pathetic attempt at a smile. “I had it coming.” 

 

“What? You don't, Jeno.” he asked in confusion. “What could you have possibly done?”  

 

Jeno reached a hand out then seemed to change his mind, letting it fall at his side. “You've been crying?” Renjun blushed, realizing he probably still looked terrible after crying so much over Jeno “I’m so sorry Renjun, anyway I have to go.” 

 

Renjun didn't do anything to stop Jeno from walking away, he was so confused about the whole situation. Why in the hell would Jisung be trying to fight Jeno? And what could he have done that he'd just stand there and let him? Jun pulled his phone out to text Lele and ask where they were only to be ignored. Renjun decided he'd just go home, he didnt wanna deal with this today, he'd wait for Chenle to come to him. 

  
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  


The next morning came quickly and Renjun's mom was literally dragging him out of bed, she was not happy yesterday when he skipped. He’d went and gotten himself grounded like an idiot, which meant no arcade with Chenle on friday which was the only thing he had to look forward to. Luckily his mom didn't want to watch him wallow alone in his room, she did say Chenle could come over. Renjun dragged himself off to school, he couldn't afford miss another day. Especially since his mom would definitely have his head if he skipped again. When Renjun arrived at the gate Chenle was standing there waiting for him with a smile on his face. 

 

Renjun grinned at him. “What, no tackling?” 

 

Chenle laughed, looping his arm through Renjun's. “I thought you could use a break for today.” 

 

They continued down towards the school together, both of them quiet. The question of what happened was eating at Renjun, but he was sure Chenle wasn't gonna tell him. He really had to ask though. “Chenle, what happened yesterday?” 

 

Lele sighed. “Renjun, I don't think it's really my place to say,” Chenle stopped and looked at Renjun, “you have to ask Jeno, I don't know if he'll tell you.” 

 

Renjun laughed bitterly, “I’m sure he won’t, I think he hates me,”

 

He was surprised when Chenle laughed loudly. “He definitely doesn't, I'll see you at lunch!” 

 

Renjun waved goodbye to Chenle before walking off to his locker. He opened the locker to find a candy bar toppling out onto the floor, noticing a small note attached to it. Renjun flipped the note open, it was a simple,  _ “im sorry - Jeno”.  _ He sighed, he hadn’t meant to make Jeno feel so bad, he wanted to scream.  

 

He hated the idea of anyone being upset because of him, or mad at him, so it was driving Renjun crazy that Jeno might be feeling both towards him. He slammed the locker shut then turned down the hall deciding he was going to find Jeno and get answers. It didn't take much searching before he found Jeno talking to Jisung and a few other kids.

 

Renjun walked up tapping him on the shoulder to catch his attention, “can we talk?” Jeno looked surprised but nodded and followed Renjun into the empty classroom next to them. 

 

He heard Jeno sigh. “So whats up, Renjun? How are you?” 

 

He turned to face Jeno. “I’m not okay,” Jeno frowned, stepping closer, “Chenle isn’t telling me anything and you were fighting with Jisung?” he shook his head, taking a step towards Jeno. “What's going on, Jeno?”

 

He sighed, breaking eye contact with Renjun. “I did something bad, and I didn't realize I did it.” Jeno looked up at him with tears in his eyes, he reached out cupping Renjun's jaw. “I hurt you” 

 

Before he could stop himself, he was hugging Jeno. “Is this about what I said in the hallway?” Jeno broke down, wrapping his arms tightly around Renjun. 

 

“Jeno, it’s okay,” at this point Jeno was sobbing into Renjun's shoulder and he really felt like his heart was aching. Now he was crying with Jeno. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he sounded terrible and croaky through the tears. 

 

Jeno pulled away grabbing Renjun's face. “No,” he wiped some tears away, “don't say sorry,” he pulled Renjun back holding him tightly against his chest. “I’m the one who needs to be sorry, I’m so sorry,” he pet Renjun's hair. “Please never ignore me again, I promise I’ll be careful,” Renjun was gripping Jeno's shirt and crying, muttering apologies into his chest. “Renjun please, calm down,”

 

Jeno shielded Renjun's face when Na Jaemin came through the door. “Oh sorry, Jeno dance is starting” 

 

He nodded, “i'll be late, cover for me” Jeno continued running a soothing hand over Renjun's back, “ we can stay as long as you need” 

 

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let Jeno break his heart, at least he'd be happy in moments like these. 

  
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  


It was after school and Jeno was walking home with jisung. The pair had been uncharastically quiet ever since their fight. Jeno looked over at Jisung who was on his phone. “I know you're still mad,” 

 

Jisung nodded, still typing. “I am, and I will be ‘till you make things right with Renjun. I warned you not to toy with him.” 

 

Jeno rubbed his face. “ I don't know what you want from me,” 

 

“First of all, quit running around with that girl,” Jisung grumbled, finally putting his phone away. 

 

Jeno chuckled. “I already did, haven't you noticed? I told her to leave me alone after that day in the hall when Renjun was angry.” 

 

Jisung grabbed Jeno's arm stopping him from opening the gate. “Really?!” 

 

“Yes?” they walked up to the house greeted by Jeno's mom. 

 

She held open the door for the two boys, “Hey boys, it's been a while Jisung” 

 

He grinned at Jeno's mom, “Hello Mrs. Lee it's nice to see you, it has been a while, I've been pretty busy,” She nodded, heading back to whatever she was doing when the two headed to Jeno's room. Jisung watched Jeno set up his PS4 for them to play. “So does this mean you like him? Do you like Renjun?” 

 

Jeno seemed to deflate. “I don't know Jisung. I've never felt this way before and I've never even had so much as a crush on a boy before that i know of.” 

 

The younger doubled over laughing. “You're kidding, right? You had a huge crush on Hyuck for like, half a year,” Jisung wiped some tears from laughing away. “the only reason Hyuck didn't do anything is because he's so whipped for Mark, and you ignored it because you knew he didn't like you.” 

 

“Oh my god,” Jeno whispered to himself. He looked over at the younger boy. “Jisung i like Renjun, like a lot.” 

 

Jisung shook his head. “I know. It'll be okay, you can still fix this Jeno.”

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


Renjun was confused.  _ What the hell, why the hell was Lee Jeno standing on his lawn.  _ He quietly snuck downstairs and out his front door. 

 

“Lee Jeno,  _ what the fuck? _ ” he whisper-yelled. He ran over to the boy dragging him out the gate and in front of the bushes where his parents wouldn't be able to see them even if they looked out. He looked at Jeno as if he'd grown a second head. “What are you doing here?!” 

 

Jeno reached out grabbing Renjun's hips pulling him closer. “Sorry, I just couldn't stand waiting anymore. I even ditched Jisung at my house”

 

Renjun laughed nervously. “So, what's so important?” 

 

Renjun wasn't sure was to do when Jeno wrapped one arm around him pulling him flush against him, the hand rested on the side of his face. Renjun felt like his heart was trying to escape his body, he rested his hands on Jeno's chest giving him a confused look. 

 

“I like you so much Renjun,” his hand moved off the side of his face to tangle into Renjun's hair, “do you like me Renjun?” 

 

Renjun reached up, wrapping his arms around Jeno's neck, “are you being serious?” Jeno's eyes looked glazed over their stare, dropping to Renjun's lips before nodding. “I do like you Jeno, a lot.” 

 

Jeno didn't hesitate after hearing Renjun reciprocate his feelings, he leaned forward slotting their mouths together. The kiss was messy, teeth clashing, Jeno and Renjun both desperately pulling each other closer despite already being as close as they could get. He pulled away for a moment both of their breaths uneven, before Jeno cradled the back of Renjun's head carefully before leaning back in and kissing Renjun slowly this time. His mouth was so plush and Jeno really felt like he could do this forever. Renjun tilted his head deepening the kiss after feeling Jeno's teeth gently scrape against his lip. Jeno manages to bite at Renjun's bottom lip again causing the boy to pull away with a squeak. The two boys gazed at each other, eyes glazed, lips red and swollen. They're smiles grew, Jeno leaned forward resting his forehead on Renjun's with a content sigh.

 

“I’m so happy.” 

 

“Me too, Jeno, me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> have questions? ask them [CuriosCat](https://curiouscat.me/softjaem)
> 
>  
> 
> \- Marie


End file.
